ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 154 (7th August 1986)
Plot Lou tells Arthur to stop letting the Carpenter family intimidate him. He heads over to their flat, where Tony and Hannah are preparing for a meeting with Cassie's principal, and tells the pair of them to sort their problems out instead of blaming others. He also calls Cassie a bully, and then goes home with certainty he will never be employed by Tony again. Pete ensures Arthur is still happy to take charge of the market stall whilst him and Kathy are on holiday. Arthur says he is more than happy to, but he gets annoyed when Pete tells him to report any issues to Ian as he is more familiar with the stall than Arthur is. Hannah visits Angie and confides in her about her problems. She tells Angie that she is thinking of moving Cassie to a private school; Sharon says that some private schools have a worse drug problem than public schools. Michelle and Mary talk about men in the café, and Michelle confesses to Mary that she got involved with an older man, but does not disclose his identity. WPC Howard returns to see Ali and Mehmet regarding Ozcabs and the taxi drivers they have hired. Naima admits to Debbie she has been buying stock from another shopkeeper for £20, to prove to the wholesalers that she is capable of selling stock. Hannah informs Naima of Colin's interest in buying flat 3A, and suggests she makes an offer. Naima says she wants to, but her father will not give her a loan as he does not agree with her living above West Indians. Sharon tells Michelle she feels like they are drifting apart, especially as she is now part of the band; Michelle reassures her that they will always be friends. Mehmet gives Mary a necklace he bought for her and the pair kiss. Simon warns Mary that Mehmet is using her. Colin tries to lower the asking price of the flat by £1500. Pauline is determined to ensure that Michelle gets the big wedding day she has set her heart on. Angie and Den look after Vicki while Michelle watches Sharon and the rest of the band practice for their first official gig. Kathy tells Angie that her and Pete's holiday is in jeopardy after realising her and Pete's passports have expired. Arthur is attacked by youths who want his money. Andy catches them pinning Arthur against a container and puts them under citizen arrest until WPC Howard arrives. Ethel tells Lou about Andy's heroic actions, while Lou tells Ethel she is worried about Dot's health. Lofty tries to talk to Michelle about contraception after they have married, but she walks off. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Youth - Mark Jordon *Alison Howard - Elaine Donnelly (Credited as W.P.C. Alison Howard) Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *3A Albert Square - Living room *3B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Al's Café *Walford Allotments - Allotment Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: '...you'd never be daft enough to get involved with a married man, would you?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,850,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes